Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with a user interface to interact with other users on a social networking system. Changes in computing technology often require accompanying changes in user interface design. For example, whereas a social networking system may initially have been designed with a web-browser-based user interface, the development and rise of touch-screen mobile devices have led to mobile user interfaces that allow a user to pinch to zoom or swipe to change views. In this way, new user interfaces can allow users to take advantage of new capabilities provided in new computing technologies.